supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos (The Primordials)
Chaos is the second Primordial Being, appearing once God retreated a portion of Himself and resulting in the absence of Light before He made any other light or life of any kind. Chaos unlike his brothers was almost entirely ruled by his instinct, which caused him to have an overwhelming desire to attack anything he viewed he could defeat. Chaos is the creator of Amara and his will channeled through the Mark that binds him resulted in Lucifer falling and indirectly caused Mundus to become the most powerful among demon kind upon his death. History Chaos existed peacefully with his siblings for a time but upon seeing the children of God and Pagan he felt threatened and attacked them, enraging Pagan and causing God to create Purgatory so the Leviathans could be content. Pagan, upon seeing his children corrupted attacked Chaos, soon gaining the assistance of the Archangels and sealing Chaos away with Lucifer holding the lock to the seal. Present Day Currently, Chaos is still sealed in his Prison by the Mark of Cain. Personality Chaos has a cold personality and a very negative view of younger beings, outright stating that he doesn't care about them as anything except bugs. Upon being freed Chaos appears to be entirely indifferent to the creation and viewing mortals as ants, he instead focused on taking his vengeance on Pagan and the Archangels. His only thought when attacking the Nephesh and Leviathan was that the Primordial Beings did not need anyone else and that with the creation of these beings his family would drift apart. Chaos is like Lucifer in some ways because of this. Powers & Abilities Chaos is currently near powerless due to being locked in his Prison, however he still has some abilities. * Cosmic Senses: Chaos is able to see far beyond the Veil of his Prison, and can see the entirety of the alternate creation his Prison is surrounded by. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Chaos has a great deal of knowledge, but less than his brothers due to his overwhelming instinct early in his life. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence Chaos is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Darkness he cannot be as long as the absence of light can occur. In the event his body is destroyed he can repair it as long as darkness exists in the universe. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chaos is extremely durable, and can stand up to the combined might of Pagan and the Archangels for a good deal of time before being defeated, and a combined smite from all the angels minus the Archangels is only able to knock him unconscious for a time when not at full power. * Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being, Chaos can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Shadow Form: Chaos normally takes a shadowy form when in his prison, he can also split his power from his body in the form of a vast amount of darkness an area to recover his power. * Curse Manipulation: While his power is bound and he is unable to leave his prison as long as the Mark of Chaos exists he was able to cause the seal to torment anyone who carries it. Former Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being of Darkness Chaos is extremely powerful, only being rivaled by his younger brothers and only being surpassed by God. Chaos is nearly powerless currently due to being locked in his Prison. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Chaos is an extremely powerful entity, being able to fight against Pagan and the archangels for a great deal of time before his defeat. Chaos is also strong enough that with his full power pushing on his prison he damaged it enough that a shard of himself managed to escape. * Future Sight: Chaos is able to see the future better than the Archangels, and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions, however while in his prison Chaos does not have this ability. * Supernatural Concealment: Chaos can conceal his true nature from anything younger than his brothers. * Super Strength: Chaos can overwhelm almost any being effortlessly, with only his brothers being able to physically challenge him. * Shadow Form: When he was freed from his imprisonment, Chaos appeared as a dark cloud before taking on a human form. * Shapeshifting: Chaos took on a male form when he was freed. * Umbrakinesis: Chaos is the Primordial Being of Darkness, and can manipulate it for a variety of effects. Chaos is able to use darkness to perform a dark version of Smiting, and release blasts of Darkness in a manner similar to Holy White Light. * Entity Creation/Corruption: Chaos corrupted the Leviathan and most of the Nephesh, requiring Pagan and Oberon to create a method to purify them. His power also twists human souls into Demons and can corrupt even archangels. He corrupted Death to an extent, but this was only temporary. Chaos created Amara, who is a shard of himself that managed to break free when he tried to escape from his prison. * Memory Manipulation: Chaos, upon corrupting the Nephesh altered their memories, making them forget Pagan and their original purpose. Vulnerabilities Despite being the Second Primordial Being, Chaos has a few weaknesses of his own. * His Brothers: Chaos can be killed by God, sealed by Pagan, and slowed down by Death and Oberon. * Archangels: The archangels, due to their Light and tremendous power, are able to injure him. * The Splinter: As the most powerful weapon in existence, it can effectively render him brain dead and crippled for a tremendous amount of time. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can harm him. * Pagan's Sword: Pagan's personal weapon can harm him. * Mark of Chaos/Mark of Cain: As long as either of these marks are active, Chaos will be locked away. * Overwhelming Instinct: When he first came into existence, Chaos attacked anything he viewed as a threat and could defeat. Gallery Amara (The Primordials).png|Chaos' fragment, Amara Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters